


Stolen kiss

by Wingsandthings



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Throne of Glass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingsandthings/pseuds/Wingsandthings
Summary: Meet me on tumblr @superspiritfestival
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn, Throne of glass - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	Stolen kiss

**STOLEN KISS**

She danced between the puddles, trying to stay dry while quietly wishing she could jump through them like a child. Aelin chuckled to herself as she weaved her way down the busy footpath, just a few more steps and she would be at her office. Aelin skipped, hopped and stumbled,losing her balance when strong hands came around her to catch her fall. She twisted around brushing against a strong body, a flash of silver caught her eye, soft lips brushing against hers as they bumped heads. Green eyes looked at her, crinkling with amusement and she leaned in stealing a kiss from those lips before she whirled out of his arms into the building.

Rowan stood, watching the golden haired woman disappear, willing his body to catch up with his dazed brain. Not caring he stepped into the puddle chasing after her.

**Author's Note:**

> Meet me on tumblr @superspiritfestival


End file.
